wildguysfandomcom-20200214-history
Arasus Silverkin
Sentinel 7|masters = *Elysiar|image = New arasus.png}}Arasus Silverkin, simply known as Arasus or Ari, is a Metallum and Materra mage, who trained under the guidance of her father Searh Silverkin. She joins Sentinel 7 to help fight the Apocolyptar. History Arasus grew up on a wheat farm with her father, who was a skilled blacksmith. Her father used Metallum magic to craft swords and weapons, which fueled her dream of becoming a Metallum and Materra mage. After the murder of her father by the state police, Arasus was exiled to the Forge of Elysium by the chancellor of the Rohtuminian Republic to train under the supervision of Elysiar, a strange, tall, intelligent being, who crafts the universe's most powerful blades. She became an Apprentice of Elysiar, training everyday to become a powerful mage. Arasus meets Jay Freeman and his crew for the first time right after Elysiar finishes creating 'The Century Blade'. She is curious as to why Elysiar hands the blade over to an untrained wielder. she investigates to find that they were to fight the Apocolyptar. Arasus begs Elysiar to aid them further in their quest by translating 'The Rubicon of Night' book to English. He denies initially, but with further discussion and negotiation, he reluctantly agrees on his own terms. Upon reading the manuscript with the group, they find the horrors that were to occur to the known universe; A Daemon God by the name of Polaris was to bring the known universe to its untimely demise. In secret, Arasus asks Jay if she could join them in their quest. To her surprise, Jay accepts. From that point on she became part of Sentinel Seven. Appearance Arasus is a rather young, petite teenage girl who stands just a little shorter than the average height for her age. she has short, straight, deep purple hair, just above shoulder height. Her bangs are split through the middle of her forehead which is held back by her ears. Two longer instances of hair protrude from the front of her scalp, all the way down to her breast, which frames her face and emphasizing her sharp jawline. She has a longer than usual neck which is what makes her hair look a lot shorter relative to the average woman. Arasus has fair skin with no noticeable marks or scars. Arasus wears a blue coat which conceals her chest and exposes her shoulders. There is a white collar part that conceals the upper part of her chest. There are strips of yellow fabric which are stitched over the chest part of the vest, as well as around the neck area, where a large portion of her upper back is exposed. There is a spectacular design of Metallum on the vest that extends down to her belly button. It is a trident with a pointed end and half crescents on both sides of the trident. two yellow lines meet in the middle where the one pointed end is. On her arms are strips of leather, encrusted with opaque cyan-coloured crystals. Protruding from the leather strips are frilly blue and white pieces of fabric, made to look like feathers. On the lower half of her arms are leathery blue arm guards with leather belts for stability and comfort. Arasus wears finger-less, leather gloves with the Metallum symbol on the back of the gloves. On the knuckle parts of the gloves are small metal rods which protrude from the glove. Arasus can manipulates these metal rods with her Metallum ability to create sharp edges, effective for hand to hand combat. lower down, Arasus' coat reaches the top of her knees, almost like a skirt. She wears white tights leather boots that cover her shins completely. On her boots are a pair of silver wings. These serve no other purpose, other than to look unique. Personality Arasus is an optimistic, helpful, caring, brave, strong and independent young woman. Despite the murder of her father, she never sought revenge on the perpetrators nor did hatred arise in her. When Arasus was exiled to The Forge of Elysium, she made the most of her misfortune by getting to know Elysiar, whom - according to folklore- knows everything there is to know about the universe. She looks up to him as a father, despite Elysiar's cold-shoulder towards Arasus. Often times she would treat him like a father and a teacher by following his orders and paying attention to him as he works. She has even made him birthday cakes for the many years of living with him. Even though Elysiar tends to ignore her affection, He still accepts her hugs before going to bed. Arasus often encounters a fair amount of troublemakers who come to Elysiar's forge, begging for riches and knowledge. Since she respects Elysiar and understands that he has to deny them almost everyday, she takes the initiative to ward them away through communicating, and in extreme cases, using physical confrontation. She has grown to be a very brave young women, so troublemakers never seem to phase her. Arasus is very aware of her strengths and weaknesses and often avoids fights if she knows she cant win it. After conflict she will always be positive and supportive of the person she has defeated, and often see them as a friend. If they are seemingly resilient, she will warn them to tread lightly. Arasus can get very impatient at times and might lose interest in something or give up on it, especially if it annoys her. Persistent bandits and annoying people will often suffer the repercussions, as she may perhaps beat them down or brutally injure them. Arasus usually never seeks moral support from anyone, as she is generally a very optimistic person. Although if she is alone for too long, she may become insecure and begin to cry. It is worth noting that Arasus is almost immune to insults and criticism, as she is used to seeing it almost everyday. She almost never responds to threats and cursing, as if it were nothing. In some ways, her Metallum ability reflects her personality; A shiny, attractive person who is extremely resiliant but over time can lose her patience and can corrode a little when left alone for too long. Arasus's positive attitude is also seemingly infectious, as other members of Sentinel Seven become gradually more positive in themselves. In other words she has raised the morale of a team who were in a lot of trouble and were about to face the Apocalyptar on a negative buzz. Arasus is known to have an impulsive addiction to candy, chocolate, cookies, cakes, and other sweet confectionery. Usually she will drink all kinds of tea at different times of the day, as a kind of routine. Arasus is known for making mistakes, especially for people's names. When she is with Sentinel Seven, she often confuses people's names, however, she never forgets Jay's name. This is partly due to her increased love interest in Jay, whom she sees as a positive person, contrary to the rest of the Sentinel Seven. Strengths Arasus is known to be extremely strong in terms of Metallum magic, as she is able to mould any metal objects into various shapes and forms. Often times, she can create small shards of metal and create a barrage of metal ricochet, which can cause severe injuries to unlucky opponents. He is also able to levitate metal objects, as well as using Pseudo-Situlis magic; that is being able to control metal objects as well as repelling and holding them in place. Arasus can usually hold a fist fight relatively well. She has even beaten TJ up once, as he was acting like a Bakka.